Anaheim Electronics
Anaheim Electronics is a fictional civilian manufacturing company that appeared in the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. The company appeared first in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam(aired in 1986) as the main funder, as well as the main military supplier and manufacturer of the faction AEUG. However, the company also design and manufacture weapons for both the Earth Federation, its elite faction Titans, enemy of the AEUG, and third party faction Axis Zeon, which in turn became the enemies of the AEUG later in the series until the end of the sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ(aired in 1987). The company continues its manufacturing contracts in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack(aired in 1988), where its weapons are always seen in both sides of the conflicting factions. In the novel, Gundam Sentinel(serialized in 1989), which happens between the conflicts of the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile suit Gundam ZZ, Anaheim Electronics became the main contractor of the Earth Federation of its new mass-production units like Nero and the Z Plus series for the Task Force alpha and also provided prototype units such as S Gundam as a testbed for the Federation. The Gundam Sentinel's Model Graphix special edition, Gundam Wars III, the battle of real Gundam in turn gave a detail analysis of the company and retconned the production and testing history. The company's earlier history was then told in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory(OVA first released in 1991), where it first became the contract manufacturer of the Earth Federation. In December 2003, celebrating the 20th Anniversary of the Gundam metaseries, a book Anaheim Journal was released, disguised as a monthly magazine published by Anaheim Electronics in UC0100. The company also appeared in the comic Silhouette Formula 91, and later in the anime Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. History Based on the Moon, Anaheim Electronics originally produced a wide range of technological applications from consumer electronics to battleships and even space colonies. Their service do not end at electronic goods, according to Anaheim Journal, they also have departments providing cosmetics, vacation travelling plans (with their own resort space colonies) and credit cards, ultimately fitting the definition of a zaibatsu. Upon the end of the One Year War, Anaheim was able to acquire the assets and personnel of the Zeonic Corporation - a mobile suit manufacturing firm of the defeated Principality of Zeon. This merger enabled Anaheim Electronics to enter the lucrative business of mobile suit production. As such, the firm was contracted by the Earth Federation to become its principal mobile suit provider until the end of the Second Neo-Zeon War. Anaheim Electronics is known for its profit-oriented mindset - creating advanced mobile weapons for any faction that would be willing to pay, then selling the same technology to the former's enemy. During the rise of the oppressive Titans taskforce, Anaheim funded the AEUG and gave it access to their technology and safe shelter as the Titans restricted their trading engagements, despite the Earth Federation Forces and the Titans being their primary customer. Later, the company would service contracts from the remnants of the Principality of Zeon such as Axis and Neo-Zeon. According to GundamOfficials, this is due to the gigantic company structure. With several development departments, each departments can be contracted by different fractions without needing to notify the main executive board. This policy is simply adopted to minimize the companies overall responsibility; after the main battle, they can always just apply the penalty on a single department's head instead of making the whole company suffer. Until Universal Century 0110, the lunar-based Anaheim Electronics held a virtual monopoly on commercial mobile suit development. However, as the Earth Federation sought to scale down mobile suits while retaining their efficiency, it founded its own in-house development firm, the Strategic Naval Research Institute. In a competition, SNRI's Formula series outperformed Anaheim's MSA-120, and the Federation's contracts were transferred from Anaheim to SNRI. This would be the blow that would lead to Anaheim's gradual descent into stagnation and obscurity, as they repeatedly failed to win back the Federation's favor. In the story of Silhouette Formula 91, after U.C. 0123, Anaheim Electronics lost its contract bid with the EFF to SNRI's new miniaturized mobile suit designs, Anaheim Electronics had to maintain its low profile until U.C. 0153, and financially supported League Militaire in secrecy defending Earth from Zanscare Empire. According to the official timeline, Anaheim Electronics remains as the main manufacturer of mobile suits in the Earth Sphere until the Earth Federation itself was disbanded in the U.C. 0200s, although its monopoly in the field was literally obliterated since the second Universal Century with the entrance of the Federation-backed competitor SNRI. Information *Name: Anaheim Electronics, Inc. *Main Office: Anaheim City, Moon *Chairman of the Board: Melanie Hue Carbine (as of U.C. 0087) *President: Cornwell J. Governan (c. U.C. 0085 - c. U.C. 0090 ) *Managing Director: O'Sullivan (c. U.C. 0083 ) *Senior Director: Wong Lee (c. U.C. 0087 ) Location Known Factories: *Von Braun City *Granada *La Vie en Rose mobile factory/docking ship Known Members Development Department *Nina Purpleton (c. 0083 U.C.) *Mora Boscht *Nick Orville *Lucette Audevie (c. 0083 U.C.) *Ken (c. 0085 U.C.) *Dr. M. Nagano (c. 0085 - c. 0087 U.C.) *Dr. Alexander (circa 0087 - U.C. 0086) *Dr. Gerhard Gluck (circa 0087 - U.C. 0086) *Dr. Oscar Lyell (circa 0087 - U.C. 0086) *Dr. Fujita (circa 0088 - U.C. 0087) *Dr. M. Kobayashi (circa 0088 - U.C. 0087) *Lecil Doctor (circa 0088 - U.C. 0087) *Emmary Ounce (c. 0088 U.C.) *Childer Miryi (c. 0088 U.C.) *Iris Orlando (c. 0123 U.C.) Production Department *October Saran (c. 0093 U.C.) Creations Gundam Development Project *RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" *RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" *RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" *AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra Project Zeta *RMS-099 (MSA-099) Rick Dias (Codename: γ Gundam) *MSN-00100 (MSN-100) Hyaku Shiki (Codename: δ Gundam) *RMS-108 (MSA-002) Marasai *MSA-003 Nemo *MSA-005 Methuss *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (Codename: ζ Gundam) *MSZ-006A1 Z Plus A1 *MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 *MSA-007 Nero *MSZ-008 ZII *MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam (Codename: θ Gundam) *MSA-0011 S Gundam (Codename: ι Gundam) *RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Refined Gundam Zeta) Unicorn Project *MSN-06S Sinanju *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RGM-96X Jesta Silhouette Formula Project *RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam *RX-99 Neo Gundam *F71B G-Cannon Manga *RGM-111 Hardygun *MSA-0120 Advanced Tactical Mobile Suit "ATMOS" RGM series *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89 Jegan *RGM-109 Heavygun *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin Other series *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03 Jagd Doga *MSN-04 Sazabi *RX-93 Nu Gundam (Codename: ν Gundam) *NZ-666 Kshatriya *Epsy Gundam (Codename: ε Gundam) *RX-104 Odysseus Gundam/RX-104FF Penelope *RX-105 Xi Gundam (Codename: ξ Gundam) *F-50D Guntank R-44 (RXR-44) *RX-110 Zorin Soul Vehicles *FXA-05D G-Defenser *La Vie en Rose *Argama-class assault carrier *Argama *Pegasus III *Nahel Argama-class Carrier Image Gallery File:Anaheim-j-13241.jpg|A listing of Anaheim Electronics' many subsidiaries. File:Ae-editorial.jpg|''Anaheim Journal'' (UC 099). Ae-credit.jpg|'AE Credit', a subsidiary of Anaheim Electronics. File:Ae-credit2.jpg| Category:Mobile Weapons Developer Category:Universal Century factions